An Unforgettable Night
by maimayicumplz
Summary: Sweet ol' Cammie, cheating on her husband Zach with none other than Jimmy? Written for Melonme's Countdown Calender. Mini Lemon. Jammie R&R Between T and M. M to be safe.


**Written for the June 9th Calender Countdown, An Unforgettable Night.**

"Shh baby, I'll get to it. I'll make sure you always remember this night," I don't think I was supposed to answer his reassurances, for he had already pushed me up against the old barn wall.

I was quite thankful I was wearing a skirt; easy access. His lips pressed against mine eagerly, but perhaps a little sloppily. No delay, no preamble. This wasn't love for me, just lust in its purest form.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my lips as his hands slid upward. He caught the straps of my top, pulling them down to bear my breasts, which were falling out of my push-up bra. I felt the breeze of cool autumn air against my bare legs. His hands fondled my breasts wonderingly, varying between soft, flowery caresses to hard, pinching grabs.

I broke away long enough to incline my head towards the open barn doors, "Someone could see, Josh-" he cut me off again, crushing his lips to mine, and our tongues danced briefly before he pulled back and replied.

"I know," The tone of his voice implied he didn't just know, but he wanted it that way. Before I could wonder if Josh was becoming interested in exhibitionism and if that was a threat to this operation, he trailed kisses down my neck, which in case you don't know, is rather distracting.

I tilted my head back and arched my body towards his. One of his hands continued cupping a breast as he nibbled on its nipple, teeth and tongue stirring it to arousal. His other had pushed up my skirt, eagerly seeking my panties and what lay within.

The ache for his touch coursed through me and I moaned softly but passionately as he moved down my body.

He settled on the floor before me, unconcerned as every other time to his light khakis.

Pulling my panties down to around my ankles, I was once again thankful for my coordination, save I moved too fast and tripped. His hands trailed down my thighs, leaving a trail of gooseflesh behind. He pulled them apart slightly and buried his face between them, his soft stubble tickling the most private part of my body. I was burning and wet, more so than I'd realized, more so than the other times. It goes to show I was getting used to these encounters, waiting for them. When his tongue touched my scorching clit, I moaned loudly and felt my knees tremble slightly.

As his tongue moved gently back and forth, building the heat and ecstasy within me, I swallowed hard and focused on breathing; I wouldn't want to faint again- _that_ was embarrassing.

Back and forth his tongue moved, speed and intensity continually shifting. As I looked down at his face, I saw that he was watching me carefully. I could tell he wasn't doing this just for himself. He loved making me happy. I didn't have the guts to tell him that he was just a replacement, a placeholder for that void. I didn't know if he'd ever want to meet me again.

Meanwhile, the burning sensation he'd brought between my legs was steadily growing, beyond where his tongue touched. Down my thighs, up my chest, until it spread through my whole body all the way to my fingertips, like fire in human form. My knees buckled as the searing pleasure reached a critical point inside me and his hands moved to steady them and keep me upright.

At last the core inside me burst, the fire turning to pure light, pure bliss. I cried out at the way the orgasm consumed me, the way his mouth kept teasing me through my climax. Finally even he couldn't keep me up- my legs had turned to jelly, so I sank to the floor in front of him.

"Zach!" I moaned out.

And that's when I knew everything we had was going down the hole. That's when I knew I couldn't keep pretending, couldn't keep deceiving. Josh wasn't who I wanted—he could pleasure me the same way, but he would never even compare.

The look on his face broke my heart more, and I knew that I had lost him. That I wouldn't be able to appease myself while waiting anymore. I would have to brave the nights alone, all by myself, until my husband came back from this latest mission. The barn was a chosen because it was a ceremonial meeting place, reminiscent of the simple days. Now it seemed a sign of harder times of the future, not easier times of the past.

I knew the pain I felt every time I took off my wedding ring, even temporarily, was leading up to this. The hole in my chest was growing bigger, not smaller, each time. It was all coming to a climax of its own, to the finality of this situation, however heart breaking it was.

One thing was for sure; I would definitely not forget this night. As the last of the blissful sensations left me, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a long conversation.

It would be practice for the real sob worthy one that Zach and I would have when he came home.

_If _he came home.

**The title kinda makes me giggle. Usually its a good thing, but this time, its not. GET IT?! You know what I like? CAPS LOCK! You know what you like? REVIEWING! Yeah... readers have already submitted their comments on the original story, but pasting them here is still nice....**


End file.
